Leiobunum
''Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839 is a greatly diverse genus of sclerosomatids with 130 species distributed in the Holarctic. Type species Phalangium rotundum Latreille, 1798 (by subsequent designation Simon, 1879) - now Leiobunum rotundum (Latreille, 1798). Taxonomy the forthcoming [[Catalogue of the World Opiliones] by AB Kury]: Leiobunum C.L. Koch 1839c: 35; Davis 1934: 663 (diagn., keys to USA species); Suzuki 1976 species: Phalangium rotundum Latreille 1798, by subsequent designation of Simon (1879b). Liobunum Agassiz 1846: 203 emendation for Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839; Thorell 1876a: 465, 493; Simon 1879b: 172 (key to species); Banks 1894a: 41 (key to NY species); Banks 1894e: 162 (key to WA species); Tullgren 1906a: 210 (key to Swedish species); Lessert 1917: 10; Roewer 1923: 883 (diagn., key); Mello-Leitão 1938b: 319. Lejobunum Doleschall 1852: 651 (incorrect subsequent spelling). Leiobunus Meade 1855: 411 emendation for Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839. Forbesium Weed 1890: 915 subjective synonym of Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839: implied by Weed (1893a: 538), first stated by Banks (1893b: 210); type species: Phalangium formosum Wood, 1868, by subsequent designation of Crawford (1992). Pseudoliobunum Müller 1914: 95 subjective synonym of Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839 by Suzuki (1976); type species: Pseudoliobunum japanense Müller, 1914 by monotypy. Metaliobunum Suzuki 1940b: 276 subjective synonym of Leiobunum C.L. Koch, 1839 by Suzuki (1976); type species: Metaliobunum japonicum Suzuki 1940, by original designation. Etymology Leiobunum from Greek λειος (smooth) + βουνος (mound). Gender neuter. Forbesium for Prof. S.A. Forbes. Gender neuter. Placement Leiobunum originally in family Opilionidae; transferred to the Phalangiidae by Meade (1855). Type species designation C.L. Koch originally included 3 species in Leiobunum, without choosing one as type of the genus – L. rotundum, L. rupestre and L. roseum. Thorell (1876a) designated as type Opilio fasciatus Herbst 1798 (which he at the same time synonymized with Opilio hemisphaericus Herbst, 1799), but this designation is invalid because it did not refer to any of the 3 original species. A few years later, Simon (1879b) validly designated Phalangium rotundum Latreille 1798 as type. Forbesium as a junior synonym “Although currently listed as a synonym, Forbesium will probably have to be resurrected for part of the decidedly heterogeneous American "Leiobunum." Therefore, it is important to designate a type species, which has not heretofore been done. Of the two originally included species, Phalangium formosum Wood is selected here as being more likely to represent a distinct genus; the other, Forbesium hyemale Weed, 1890 (Weed 1890: 916, pl. 31) has been considered a subspecies of Leiobunum ventricosum (Wood), possibly a true Leiobunum, by Weed (1893a: 539), Davis (1934), and others.” 1992. Species Four of the most widespread species belong to the recent named Leiobunum rupestre species group. Central-North America *''Leiobunum flavum flavum'' Banks, 1894 Central America *''Leiobunum fuscum'' Roewer, 1910 Mexico *''Leiobunum alvarezi'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum bogerti Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *Leiobunum bolivari'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum bruchi'' Mello-Leitão, 1933 *''Leiobunum colimae'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum consimilis'' Banks, 1900 *''Leiobunum denticulatum'' Banks, 1900 *''Leiobunum desertum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1944 *''Leiobunum dromedarium'' Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 *''Leiobunum guerreroensis'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1946 *''Leiobunum hoogstraali'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum insignitum'' Roewer, 1910 *''Leiobunum ischionotatum'' ischionotatum Dugès, 1884 *''Leiobunum ischionotatum'' luteovittatum ''Roewer, 1912 *Leiobunum marmoratum'' Pickard-Cambridge, 1905 *''Leiobunum mesopunctatum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum metallicum'' Roewer, 1932 *''Leiobunum mexicanum Banks, 1898 *Leiobunum nigrigenum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum nycticorpum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum patzquarum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum potosum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 *''Leiobunum royali'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1946 *''Leiobunum tascum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *''Leiobunum veracruzensis'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947 *''Leiobunum viridorsum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 USA *''Leiobunum aldrichi'' Weed, 1893 *''Leiobunum annulatum Walker, 1928 *Leiobunum bimaculatum Banks, 1893 *Leiobunum bracchiolum McGhee, 1977 *Leiobunum brunnea Walker, 1928 *Leiobunum calcar'' (Wood, 1868) *''Leiobunum crassipalpe'' Banks, 1900 *''Leiobunum cretatum'' Crosby & Bishop, 1924 *''Leiobunum davisi'' Roewer, 1952 *''Leiobunum depressum'' Davis, 1934 *''Leiobunum elegans'' Weed, 1889 *''Leiobunum ephippiatum'' Roewer, 1910 *''Leiobunum escondidum'' Chamberlin, 1925 *''Leiobunum exilipes (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum flavum leiopenis Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum formosum'' (Wood, 1868) *''Leiobunum gordoni Goodnight & Goodnight, 1945 *Leiobunum holtae'' McGhee, 1977 *''Leiobunum nigropalpi (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum paessleri'' Roewer, 1910 *''Leiobunum peninsulare'' Davis, 1934 *''Leiobunum politum politum Weed, 1889 *Leiobunum politum magnum Weed, 1893 *Leiobunum relictum Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum speciosum'' Banks, 1900 *''Leiobunum townsendi'' Weed, 1893 *''Leiobunum trimaculatum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1943 *''Leiobunum uxorium'' Crosby & Bishop, 1924 *''Leiobunum ventricosum ventricosum (Wood, 1868) *Leiobunum ventricosum hyemale (Weed, 1890) *Leiobunum ventricosum floridanum Davis, 1934 *Leiobunum verrucosum'' (Wood, 1868) *''Leiobunum vittatum vittatum (Say, 1821) *Leiobunum vittatum dorsatum (Say, 1821) *Leiobunum vittatum minor Weed, 1893 *Leiobunum zimmermani Roewer, 1952 Eurasia *Leiobunum anatolicum'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum biseriatum defectivum'' Rambla, 1959 *''Leiobunum blackwalli'' Meade, 1861 *''Leiobunum caporiaccoi'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum ghigii'' Caporiacco, 1929 *''Leiobunum glabrum'' L. Koch, 1869 *''Leiobunum globosum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum gracile'' (Thorell 1876) *''Leiobunum gruberi'' Karaman, 1996 *''Leiobunum hedini'' Roewer, 1934 *''Leiobunum heinrichi'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum hongkongium'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum insulare'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum limbatum'' L.Koch, 1861 *''Leiobunum lindbergi'' Roewer, 1959 *† Leiobunum longipes Menge in Koch & Berendt, 1854 *''Leiobunum lusitanicum'' Roewer, 1923 *''Leiobunum maximum maximum'' Roewer, 1910 *''Leiobunum maximum formosum'' Suzuki, 1976 *''Leiobunum maximum yushan'' Suzuki, 1976 *''Leiobunum nigripalpe'' Simon, 1879 *''Leiobunum oharai'' Tsurusaki, 1991 *''Leiobunum potanini'' Schenkel, 1963 *''Leiobunum religiosum'' Simon, 1879 *''Leiobunum roseum'' C.L. Koch, 1839 *''Leiobunum rotundum'' (Latreille, 1798) *''Leiobunum rubrum'' Suzuki, 1966 *''Leiobunum rumelicum'' Šilhavý, 1965 *''Leiobunum rupestre'' (Herbst, 1799) *''Leiobunum seriepunctatum'' Doleschall, 1852 *''Leiobunum soproniense'' Szalay, 1951 Mediterranean *''Leiobunum biseriatum biseriatum Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum coccineum'' Simon, 1878 *''Leiobunum cupreum'' Simon, 1878 *''Leiobunum cypricum'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum seriatum Simon, 1878 *Leiobunum socialissimum'' L. Koch, 1873 Japan *''Leiobunum bifrons'' Roewer, 1957 *''Leiobunum curvipalpi Roewer, 1910 *Leiobunum hiasai Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hikocola Suzuki, 1966 *Leiobunum hiraiwai hiraiwai (Sato & Suzuki, 1939) *Leiobunum hiraiwai fuji Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hiraiwai izuense Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hiraiwai longum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum hiraiwai shiranense Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum japanense japanense (Müller, 1914) *Leiobunum japanense japonicum Suzuki, 1940 *Leiobunum japonicum japonicum Müller, 1914 *Leiobunum japonicum uenoi Suzuki, 1964 *Leiobunum kohyai Suzuki, 1953 *Leiobunum manubriatum Karsch, 1881 *Leiobunum maximum distinctum Suzuki, 1973 *Leiobunum montanum montanum Suzuki, 1953 *Leiobunum montanum sobosanum Suzuki, 1976 *Leiobunum sadoense Tsurusaki, 1982 *Leiobunum simplum'' Suzuki, 1976 *''Leiobunum tamanum Suzuki, 1958 *Leiobunum tohokuense'' Suzuki, 1976 *''Leiobunum tsushimense'' Suzuki, 1976 Additional images - Gallery Leiobunum_limbatum_L.Koch,_1861,_female_from_Switzerland,_by_sARTorio_anna-dora.jpg|''Leiobunum limbatum'' L.Koch, 1861, female from Switzerland. Photo copyright © Anna-Dora Sartorio CH-Kandersteg, used with permission Leiobunum blackwalli male by Paul Richards.jpg|''Leiobunum blackwalli'' Meade, 1861 male. Photo copyright © Paul Richards. Used with permission. Leiobunum blackwalli female by Paul Richards.jpg|''Leiobunum blackwalli'' Meade, 1861 female. Photo copyright © Paul Richards. Used with permission. Leiobunum limbatum 6 1024.jpg|''Leiobunum limbatum'' L.Koch, 1861, female. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Leiobunum rupestre 1024.jpg |Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799), male. Photo Copyright © Barbara Knoflach. Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799), female.jpg |Leiobunum rupestre (Herbst, 1799), female. Photo Copyright © Miroslav Deml. Leiobunum religiosum 6 1024.jpg|''Leiobunum religiosum'' Simon, 1879, male. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Leiobunum_religiosum_8_1024.jpg|''Leiobunum religiosum'' Simon, 1879, female. Photo Copyright © Arachnologische Gesellschaft e.V. Category:Genera Category:Palearctic Category:Nearctic Category:North America Category:Fauna of Japan Category:Asia Category:Fauna of USA Category:Fauna of Greece